wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lord0din69
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wakfu Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Insanity page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Templates * Hey, it's very nice of you to go ahead and start working of an assumption that an out-of-use template is in use on this wiki, and then build a new template based on that assumption... but please check the actual articles on this wiki. For the ash bow, a good start would've been the only other Bow article: Apprentice Heroes Bow. I've purposely removed as many out-of-date templates from articles to hopefully avoid them coming back to haunt the wiki, but they do still exist in case dissecting them might be helpful. The pages on this wiki are not derived from Dofus' wiki... in fact a lot of the layout is different (including the main-section of the front-page navigation). You might note that item pages all have a common "item" block, so everything from buckets of water, to bows have the same base info (image, name, level req, description)... with the rest of the article building from there with additional table-blocks (weapon attacks, crafting, etc). Please do not create "mega-tables" of information even if its a single template. If you have an issue with some of the older things on this wiki originating from the Dofus wiki... Do Not use them. Especially given that the effects and states in Wakfu are considerably different, usually means heavy modification is little different from scratch built. I've fixed the Ash Bow article to how it should look to match this wiki's current "style"... feel free to build a single template that will generate a duplicate of that if you feel it is necessary (for compatibility with the automated weapons' table etc). --Defunc7 01:45, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes * Frankly, the in-game UI is sub-par crap... there are any number of things missing from it ("Line" restrictions for one thing, AoE size, etc), ambiguity, etc. Also, Ankama have a bad habit of using what can only be described as "custom" effects (such as an non-standard shaped AoE, or weapons which deal added States on Crit), which do not mesh well with "over-dissected" Wiki templates. Indeed, Wakfu World virtually replicates the UI and suffers the exact same lack of information because of it. As far as replicating the in-game UI, or something near it, this is bad idea, as it ignores the opportunity afforded to us with full-page articles. It also means additional information, not shown in the UI, looks "tacked on". The wiki should have more views than edits if it's doing its purpose, so breaking down everything into visually separate blocks is better than making the editing "easy to look at".... your template can easily be adapted so the "input code" for it looks exactly the same, but a single solid "clump" of a table just makes an article look like 5 different "borders" surrounding a big wall of text. Items do have common features across every item, so it is possible to break down an article to cover those common features, while also visually separating that "block", so that a viewer can skip it in favour of the specifics of that weapon's attack, etc. Nether, WOWwiki nor Dofuswiki set the agenda here, and I don't think any argument should be made on the case of what they do. Wakfu has different stats, different effects, a different way of organising and constructing what makes an item (and Wakfu is still in Beta). Until Wakfu's UI improves to a point where it provides a complete level of information about the things we cover on this wiki, we should not blinding copy from it--Defunc7 04:11, February 21, 2011 (UTC)